Chalk Message, Delivered
by Azure129
Summary: Christmas present companion fic for NintendoGal based on her fic "Chalk Message" which is actually based on Kasu-KAPL's comic "Arnold Loves Helga"! I hope you guys like this! One shot! AXH!  Doi!


**A/N:**

Hi guys! Lol, okay, so this is a Christmas present for NintendoGal who is AWESOME! It's a companion fic to her fic "Chalk Message" which is actually a fic based on Kasu-KAPL's comic on deviantART called "Arnold Loves Helga", lol ^_^ Below is the link to NintendoGal's fic, and then below that is the link to Kasu-KAPL's artwork! (Just take out the spaces ;) )

http:/ kasukapl. deviantart. com/ gallery/# / d2zsbq7

http:/ www. /s / 6495341/ 1/ Chalk_Message

I hope you guys like this!

**~*CHALK MESSAGE, DELIVERED*~**

**

* * *

**

"_Arnold_! Arnold, come on, where are you taking me? We have to get to school, Football Head!" The fact that this little exclamation was accompanied by a ton of smiles and little amused giggles from the blonde haired blue eyed girl who spoke it only made the football headed boy who was her companion chuckle a little, but of course do nothing to let up in his little mission this morning of indeed taking her somewhere…and somewhere very specific.

"No, no, no, Helga…I told you, it's a surprise…" Arnold smiled all the more as he continued to gently coax and guide his lovely (and currently blindfolded) girlfriend up the street. "And don't worry," he added, leaning close to one of her ears as he saw her mouth open as she was obviously about to give another playful protest, "I'll get us to class…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "…_eventually_…" Arnold then shifted his head back away from hers, and smiled and blushed as Helga immediately stiffened and then tripped a little forward at his slightly suggestive words, suddenly blushing like mad, of course.

"O-Oh, uh…heh…uh…good, Football Head…" came Helga's shaky and obviously a little flustered voice in reply. She then cleared her throat and finally managed to walk at a regular pace once more (Arnold still leading the way though, of course). "Uh, keep leading on then, I guess…heh…"

Arnold just chuckled and blushed all the more, smiling with his half lidded gaze at Helga as he continued to guide her, holding her hand securely as they went up the street. "Did I ever tell you that you're prettiest when you blush, Helga G. Pataki?"

He watched a rosy hue overwhelm his girlfriend's face entirely now until finally she just broke into a goofy grin and sighed girlishly. Then she just shook her head in amusement and merely replied in an incredibly light and airy tone, "Arnold, my love, I told you, please save making me want to collapse at your feet and deliver fresh love poem after fresh love poem to you for when we're alone…_You know_…" the teeniest bit of a smirk came to her face and a bit of her usual wit and cunning returned to her tone, "…like yesterday…in your room…" A giggle escaped her. "You certainly do move fast, don't you Football Head? We've only been dating for two weeks and you've already got me up there all comfy and cozy on a regular basis…Like on your bed yesterday when you—"

She stopped at two things: first, at the feeling of Arnold letting out a deep (and obviously bashful) sigh right by her ear, and second at the feeling of his hands suddenly resting on her shoulders as he now apparently stood close behind her. She could feel his warmth against her back. "Trying to get me back by making _me_ blush too, huh, Helga?" he asked playfully, right into her ear. "What—you can't insult me anymore to bug me, so now you've turned to embarrassment?"

Helga's smirk picked up on one side and she whispered back over her shoulder, "_Maybe_…So, is it bugging you yet, Football Head?"

Arnold squeezed her shoulders a little and smiled. "Nope…The joke's on you, Helga…I am one hundred percent not embarrassed that I like kissing my girlfriend…or that she…really likes kissing…and kissing…_and kissing…_me…"

A bout of giggles escaped Helga G. Pataki and she leaned back a little against her beloved Arnold. "Okay, okay, Football head. Let's call a truce—we're both champions at flirting, alright?"

Arnold just snuggled himself a little more closely against Helga and smiled. "Sounds good to me, Helga…my love…" He felt a little shudder go through her…She always did that whenever he'd throw out one of those little extra names to her like the ones she liked calling him.

Helga gave another small, lovesick chuckle. "Arnold, my love, really, though…can't I take off this stupid blindfold or can't you at least just tell me where we're going, already? Because if it's no place that can't wait until later and if it really would be okay for me to see again, I'd…well, I wouldn't want to waste the few precious minutes more we have alone together before school starts just 'talking about' kissing instead of, you know…actually kissing…"

Arnold felt his heart pound a little, but managed to maintain…He really did want to show her, after all. "Not that the offer isn't…incredibly, almost unbearably tempting, Helga…my lovely Helga…" he replied back, "…but the reason I stopped our walk just now in the first place is actually because we're here…And I really do want to show you something…something you might like. So come on, please…" He began to gently push her by her shoulders around a corner and into a very familiar alleyway. "This won't take long, I promise…"

Helga, still in his arms, just let out an accepting (and still rather amused) sigh. "Okay, okay, let's get to the big surprise already, Football Head…To tell you the truth I actually _am_ kind of curious at this point…"

Arnold laughed from behind her. "Good…now close your eyes please, Helga…"

"Close my…? But, Football Head, I've already got the blindfo—"

"Please, Helga…I'm kind of going for an effect here and it'll help…_Please_! For your Football Head…"

A sigh. "Alright, alright…Eyes are shut, Arnoldo. 'Effect' away!"

A chuckle. "Okay…"

Arnold removed his hands from Helga's shoulders and then reached up and slowly undid her blindfold. He was so excited! He really hoped she'd love it! And he really did want to show her before, well… Well, their relationship was a bit of a secret from the other kids at the moment so obviously it would have to be erased from the wall before too many people saw it and TOO much talk about it started up around school…But for this one morning he just wanted to see her eyes light up at his little declaration of love for her written in chalk upon the wall! 'Arnold Loves Helga'… She was such a romantic, she'd probably just go all to happy, in love, swooning pieces over the whole thing!

The blindfold slipped from Helga's eyes and Arnold stepped to the side around her to see that her eyes were indeed shut tight. He then went back behind her…and reached around and placed his palms over her eyes from behind.

"Arnold!" a surprised Helga exclaimed in a near giggle at his sudden touch. "I told you, my eyes are sh—"

"It's part of the effect, Helga…" he merely assured her. "And also, I want to get you a bit closer to it first, I think…" He slowly walked them forward until they were about five feet from the wall with the heart-enclosed message of Arnold's feelings still perfectly upon it. "Perfect…Okay, I'm going to count to three, Helga, and then open your eyes…And I hope you like it…"

"If I'm standing in front of some attempt at a Helga-shrine from you, I swear I am having your lovesick little self committed, Football Head! It is NOT NORMAL to fall this hard after only two weeks, paste for brai—"

"_One_…" Arnold chuckled a little as he cut her off in mid joke.

He heard Helga just sigh again (though she was still smiling, of course). "_Two_…" she said in unison with him.

"_Three_!"

Arnold removed his hands from Helga's eyes and then practically jumped in front of her so that he was standing right alongside the heart on the wall that he had drawn the other day! He wanted the best view possible of her face as she took it in!

Helga's eyes opened, and for a second she obviously didn't process what she was looking at… She just stood there kind of smiling to herself and taking in her surroundings as her eyes prepared to focus on whatever cute little romantic thing her beloved had come up with this ti—

Helga's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped completely.

She was perfectly quiet.

Arnold just beamed! "Do you like it, Helga? You see, I…well, I was walking yesterday after our date and I just…Oh Helga, you make me feel so many things all the time that I just…had to write it down somewhere! I just had to express it! It was all I could do to keep from yelling it, to be honest! So then I wrote it down, and I know what you're thinking—what if someone sees? And, well, okay, Rhonda and a couple of people did see it the other day just when I had finished but they didn't know I was the one who wrote it, and they thought it was just some joke or something, so I think we're okay. But just to be safe, of course, I figured I should erase it sometime today before too many more people start realizing it's here, but before that I just wanted to show it to you, Helga! I just wanted the person who I love to actually see how much I love them! And then also, I figured…well, this might sound silly, but I figured it could kind of be a correction to that, uh…that 'Arnold Loves Lila' heart someone made on this wall a few months ago…Because this one isn't just some joke or prank—it's the truth. Arnold loves you, Helga G. Pataki…So much that I can barely keep it to mys—"

Arnold could not continue his adorable little speech due to the fact that his mouth was suddenly fully engaged in other activities as Helga had now just dove on top of him and was practically smothering the small boy in a passionate, heated kiss! And oh boy did Arnold love those!

After quite a few seconds of getting this sudden impulse out of her system (complete with moans and caresses and hands pulling through Arnold's wild tufts of hair), Helga finally snapped her lips from her beloved's and then, panting like crazy and smiling dreamily, she just looked down at his flushed and half lidded and goofily smiling little face and swooned! "Oh Arnold…I love it! And I love you, you, you, you, you, you, YOU! So bold, my handsome darling! You were so overwhelmed with passion and romance, you could no longer bear keeping the undeniable truth of our forbidden love a secret and so finally you just had to stop and inscribe it upon a wall in firm, bold letters to give your pounding heart some small relief from all of the love with which it brims! _Oh Arnold!"_

And suddenly she was kissing him again, only this time she was peppering his face and lips with bunches of little ones instead of a big one like before…And at this point Arnold was just laying there limp on his back, feeling so much happiness and love and pleasure swirling through himself that he half wondered if this wasn't some perfect dream he was having that his alarm clock would be sure to wake him from now that he'd gotten to the best part! And yet, Helga's warm, soft, pretty kisses only continued…and so Arnold just did his best to accept the fact that this was really real and that he was really this lucky!

Eventually, the enthusiastic girl's bombardment of kisses ended in a loving swoon and then she just collapsed against her beloved's form upon the ground, closing her eyes and snuggling her head just under his chin. "You are…an awesome boyfriend, Arnold…I love you…" These words escaped her in a perfectly happy sigh.

Arnold's grin hit absolute maximum capacity. "Uh…g-glad you…like it…Helga…" was all he had it in himself to gurgle out, still flat upon his back…still half wondering if he was dreaming, the world seemed so perfect and good right here and now. "And...I love you, too." He let out such a shuddery sigh.

Helga just giggled again and then eventually let out another happy sigh and managed to climb off of her beloved and stand, dusting herself off a little. She then reached out a hand to a still dazed Arnold and gave him a quick yank to his feet. "Well, as much as I hate to admit it, Football Head…We really do need to get to school now, so we'll have to cut this lovefest short…But, um…" Helga glanced to the side coyly as a now standing Arnold just did his best not to collapse to the ground again, his legs were so wobbly, "I'm sure we could pick up where we left off later after school…" She reached out a finger and placed it gently under the football headed boy's chin, helping steady him a little, "…Maybe in _my_ room this time, huh?" She fluttered her eyes at him a little.

Arnold's heart pounded like a jackhammer and he barely managed a little nod. "Wh-Whatever you say, H-Helga…"

Helga just giggled at his cute little mind-blown reply. "Good. Oh and also, uh…" she shrugged and then jerked her thumb in the direction of her beloved's chalk message, "Oh, what the heck, I guess we could leave up this charming little piece of chalk-based truth for a bit longer…Like you said, a few people saw it and they just thought it was a joke so…I think we're in the clear, Football Head. And even if someone does take it seriously, well…" she smirked a little, "Maybe I'm getting a little sick of not being able to cozy up to my boyfriend in public because of this stupid secret. I mean, _you_ know about my love for you and you're not only okay with it but you love me back! So maybe if anyone else has got anything to say about it they can just answer to Old Betsey and the Five Avengers as long as I've got my man!" She winked and then put her hands on her hips, having concluded this firm and confident little speech! "Now come on, Football Head. Let me guide your little lovesick self to class."

Helga went forward grabbed a still obviously dazed and elated Arnold by the sleeve and began to lead him along out of the alley and to the street. "Oh and, hey…" she went on, smiling at him over her shoulder as they started to make their way up the sidewalk, "As long as we've still got another block to the school, let me fill you in on the details of that 'Arnold Loves Lila' gag that you so beautifully corrected, my beloved."

Arnold just let out a happy sigh and then looked to his girlfriend with an intrigued (though of course still kind of goofy) smile. "Um…sure, Helga. I always like hearing stories from you…"

Helga just chuckled at his cuteness, and then rolled her eyes to the side sheepishly and cleared her throat as she prepared to recount another one of her wacky pre-confession adventures for her beloved. "Okay, well…it all started with me being a basketcase as usual…and also conveniently having a piece of chalk in my pocket one day…and all while I was in that alley back there ironically enough…"

The sound of her voice faded as Helga and Arnold rounded a corner together.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hope you guys liked this, and please review!

Happy Reading!

AXH FOREVER!

~Azure129 aka Jenna


End file.
